


home is just another word for you

by bittersweetrecovery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetrecovery/pseuds/bittersweetrecovery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia are counselors at a summer camp and the couple have fun with the kids and by themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home is just another word for you

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the events of 3B except Allison didn't die, she just had a near-fatal injury.
> 
> This is based on a prompt I received through tumblr - my tumblr is stydiaokaybye :)

“I have a chemistry class to teach,” Lydia said into Stiles’ bare chest. She was not supposed to be in his cabin but being plagued by nightmares since Allison’s near fatal injury at the end of the school year had left her vulnerable and craving closeness. She had gone to his cabin after she’d made rounds to make sure lights were out in all cabins.

“Remind me again why there’s school at camp,” Stiles said and stroked a stray piece of hair from his chest and behind her ear. She smiled to herself at his ever-present disdain for all things school.

“It’s not a real chemistry class,” she explained. “I’m putting Mentos into a bottle of coke so they can see the foam burst out of it. Kids love things that blow up, they’re only ten after all.” She could hear his heart beating steady behind his ribcage, it made her feel at ease and she smiled at how different it was from they had first laid like his on Stiles’ bed just a few weeks ago. His heart had beat almost inhumanly fast and when she’d asked if he was okay, he’d smiled and said that he was just happy and only five percent sure he wasn’t dreaming. She had leaned up and kissed him to let him know that it was, in fact, real – after the Nogitsune, he had been having some trouble telling apart what was real and what wasn’t. Slowly, she sat up, not really wanting to leave the bed or the cabin for that matter. She grabbed the first piece of clothing she could find which happened to be one of Stiles’ t-shirts – it was too big on her small frame.

“Weren’t you on breakfast duty?” She asked as she looked for her pajama bottoms and shoes – they’d overslept breakfast and as soon as she mentioned food, her stomach started making noises.

“I asked Ben to cover for me,” he said and swung his long legs over the edge of the bed. Ben was Stiles’ roommate at camp, the two boys had hit it off immediately but when Ben found out that Stiles’ girlfriend would also be here, he’d put his foot down and made a no-sex rule. They had been able to stick to it. Mostly. Stiles’ hair was everywhere as he looked through a drawer for a clean shirt, Lydia located her other shoe and slipped it on.

“I’m gonna go get ready and I’ll see you at lunch,” she said and kissed his cheek before running across the dirt path that separated the boy and girl cabins so she wouldn’t be seen by the camp leader. No spending time in cabins belonging to the opposite gender under any circumstances – Lydia smiled to herself as she could now officially consider herself a rule-breaker. Her roommate Jess offered a smile as Lydia quite literally leapt into the cabin.

“Someone’s cheery this morning,” she noted. “And that is definitely not your shirt.” Lydia shook her head and started looking through her drawers for something to wear – there was a standard t-shirt that all counselors had to wear but everything else was optional. Jess pulled her dark curly hair into a ponytail that looked more like a piece of wild fluff attached to her head than anything else – it was cute.

“That boy has you wrapped around his finger,” she said.

“Are you sure I don’t have him wrapped around mine?” Lydia asked, one eyebrow raised and a half smile on her lips. Jess shrugged.

“Seems more likely,” she agreed with a low chuckle. “You ready to experiment with those little bastards?” Lydia laughed and followed Jess outside to the grassed area where the laughing ten-year-olds who wanted to see a soda bottle blow up were already gathering. Jess went to get the supplies from one of the storage cabins and Lydia started explaining the basics of the experiment and asked the kids to take a guess at what would happen and if it changed anything, if say, you switched out regular soda with diet soda. Jess came back and the experiment was set up – they had the kids take turns putting Mentos into the soda bottles and there were cheers every time foam burst out of them.

“Okay,” said Lydia when all the bottles and Mentos were gone. “Any questions?” The kids were all sitting in the grass in front of Lydia and Jess, a shy boy by the name of Joel raised his hand slowly.

“Yes?” Lydia asked.

“Why did you and Stiles hold hands yesterday?” Lydia’s cheeks went from rosy to deep red in a matter of seconds, the camp leader didn’t know that Stiles and Lydia were together because they were afraid that he wouldn’t allow both of them to stay – in Lydia’s defense, she had no idea that Stiles had also signed up to be camp counselor for the summer.

“I really like him,” she replied with a smile. “And when you really like someone, boy or girl, it’s okay to hold their hand.” A girl towards the front whose name Lydia had forgotten but whose eyes reminded her of Allison’s raised her hand.

“Is he your boyfriend? Because my sister has a boyfriend and they hold hands all the time.” Lydia sent Jess a look that screamed help me but she just laughed and threw the bottles into a garbage bag.

“Uh yes,” she said. “Okay, does anyone have any science questions?” A different girl put her hand up, Lydia offered a smile and a nod letting her know she could ask.

“Are you going to cheer for Stiles at the lacrosse tournament later?” Stiles had been teaching some of the kids lacrosse so he had decided to do a tournament and almost all of the kids had signed up with their own teams and team names, he was excited about it.

“No, I’m going to cheer for you guys,” Lydia replied. “He’ll be judging the games not actually playing and don’t tell him I said this but at school, he’s mostly on the bench.” There was laughter all around and when no one had any further questions about Lydia’s personal life or science for that matter, the kids were dismissed to go to lunch. Lydia helped Jess carry the garbage bags to the dumpster before heading to lunch themselves where they joined Stiles and Ben at one of the counselor tables.

“How was the chemistry class that wasn’t actually a chemistry class?” Stiles asked and stuffed a couple of pastas into his mouth.

“It was good,” Lydia said. “When I asked if they had any questions, they asked about you.” Stiles choked on his food, started coughing and his entire face went red. He reached for his water and when he was finally able to breathe again, he choked out a small what.

“Joel, you know that little guy with the black hair and crooked glasses?” Stiles nodded. “He saw us holding hands the other day and wanted to know why we did that.”

“It was adorable,” Jess interjected, Ben rolled his eyes.

“They’re gross,” Ben complained. “I made that no-sex rule for a reason. So 1) I wouldn’t catch you in the act and 2) find Lydia’s bra on the floor – one of which I’ve done already.” Lydia’s ears heated with embarrassment as she remembered that she hadn’t taken her bra with her when she left the boys’ cabin earlier. Stiles slapped the back of Ben’s head.

“It’s new, it’s fun,” Stiles argued. “We’ve only been together six weeks, you can’t expect us to keep our hands off each other for three months – that is just not realistic.”

“Wait, hold up,” Jess interrupted. “You’ve only been together six weeks? I thought you’d been together for years!” Lydia felt her cheeks go warm and there was no doubt in her mind that they were blazing red. Stiles argued with Ben and Jess who didn’t believe that they hadn’t been together longer but Lydia kept quiet because sometimes she forgot that they hadn’t always been together. She hadn’t said anything to Stiles because the words felt too big, too heavy and she wasn’t sure she would be able to take them back if she did. Lydia felt someone tug at her shirt and she looked down to find Joel, the kid who’d asked why she was holding hands with Stiles, looking up at her.

“Hey Joel,” she said and offered a smile.

“Can I sit?” He asked pointing between Lydia and Stiles.

“Sure,” she said and moved to the side so he could climb up on the bench. Stiles stopped his argument with Ben and Jess and looked at their new guest, he smiled.

“What’s up, champ?” He said and offered Joel a high five which he happily returned. “You ready for the lacrosse tournament? You’re gonna kick some butt.” Joel nodded with a broad smile and for the first time it was hard for Lydia to believe how shy he had been during the first week of camp. He had not talked to anyone, had refused to participate in lacrosse which he had signed up for and never raised his hand to ask anything but that all changed after the first week. He started smiling more, he spoke to his cabin mates and made other friends, he participated in everything and came to the evening campfires. Joel switched his attention to Lydia and Stiles made a pouty face at the loss of attention.

“Can I be your boyfriend too?” He asked and Lydia smiled. Once again, Stiles choked on his food and had to drink some of his water before he could speak but to Lydia’s surprise he didn’t say anything, he just laughed.

“Of course you can,” she said. His eyes beamed as he pushed his glasses up and climbed down from the bench. He ran to his friends to tell them that he was now Lydia’s boyfriend, the other boys and the girls all looked shocked but then started asking questions. Lydia offered Joel a small wave when he looked over and then she turned back to her friends.

“I’m hurt,” Stiles teased, a smile on his face. “I did not agree to polygamy.”

“Well, you better get used to it,” she teased back.

* 

The lacrosse tournament went as expected that same afternoon. Kids laughing, chasing each other around the field, throwing themselves into the grass and only taking the games half-seriously all while Stiles offered exasperated grunts or laughs. Lydia sat in the grass with Jess, Ben and some of the other counselors and laughed along with the kids and made jokes when they came over to talk or their team wasn’t playing. It was hard to tell who won the tournament but in the end, Stiles decided to be political and declared that all teams were winners. Only a couple of kids were angry and protested but their frustration quickly passed when Stiles reminded them that it had been chaos and everyone had at least a million penalties. Frowns were turned into smiles and peace fell over the camp as everyone helped pack lacrosse gear away. Everyone headed to dinner and afterwards was free time for kids and the counselors who weren’t in charge of the bonfire that night.

After helping around the kitchen, clearing tables and such, Lydia and Stiles were let go to mind themselves. Stiles offered that they should go to the small stretch of beach that belonged to the camp and Lydia agreed lacing her small hand with his large one. As they walked along the shoreline in the last rays of sunlight, she looked up at Stiles and saw the light catch in his eyes making them more like liquid amber than anything else. He lead her towards a large tree and they sat down beneath it looking over the ocean as the sun set behind it. Lydia leaned her head on Stiles’ shoulder and smiled to herself that they were able to do this, to just be together and none of them feeling the need to talk.

“Sometimes I forget we weren’t always like this,” Lydia mumbled. She felt Stiles move his head slightly to look at her, he kissed the top of her head.

“Like what?” He asked, genuine curiosity in his voice.

“Together,” she said. “Sometimes I forget that we haven’t known each other all our lives and that we haven’t been together for more than six weeks.” Stiles didn’t say anything so she moved her head from his shoulder so she could look at him. He didn’t seem upset so much as thoughtful.

“Stiles,” she said and put a hand on his arm, he looked at her. “Say something.” He cleared his throat, took her hand and pulled it to his mouth where he placed a gentle kiss.

“I’m glad you forget,” he finally said – Lydia furrowed her brows. “It means you feel at home with me.” Lydia smiled and leaned in to kiss him. It was soft, gentle and almost innocent.

“I do,” she said snuggling up against him again, he put his arm around her. “I do feel at home with you.”


End file.
